Apartment 506
by thetracester
Summary: I feel it. Every time he comes near. I feel it. That nostalgic feeling. Like I've known him for so long. But he seems so far away when really, he's just across my apartment.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! I wrote this during Christmas break and wasn't going to upload it until I've updated my other story but excitement got the best of me. :)) Let me know what you think! ;)**

* * *

I feel it. Every time he comes near. I feel it.

That nostalgic feeling. Like I've known him for so long. But he seems so far away when really, he's just across my apartment.

_506. _It's the number inscribed in gold across his apartment door. And I'm staring at it like it's about to fly towards me. I've been standing in this very spot for almost five minutes now.

Suddenly, the door flies open. And he's there. With his toothbrush between his teeth. Eyes squinting from the sudden brightness of the hall of the building. Hands scratching his golden hair. Then he stops. He now fixes his gaze on me. And I become frozen even more than I was. The feeling is there again. Nostalgic. I resist the urge to touch him. His face. His hair. He blinks and I clearly see the green pigment of his eyes. So clear like soft grass from the meadow.

"Can I help you?" he speaks and my thoughts melt like ice cream. I stumble to find the right words. "Have you been standing there long?" he says. I clear my throat and avert my eyes.

"Uhh, no. I was—umm, waiting for someone. I wasn't… just standing." I immediately walk away from him. But my feet weren't cooperating very well with my thoughts and I take a nose dive to the ground. I hit my chin hard on the red carpeted floor. I hear him chuckle.

"You okay there?"

I quickly get back up and dust off the dirt from my jeans. I force my head to nod then rush to my apartment door. That was the first time I ever talked to him and I've never been so embarrassed my entire life. I pace back and forth across the room thinking what to do next.

'_Wait. Why do I need to do anything? He doesn't even know me. I bet he doesn't care that my chin is now throbbing and redder than my cheeks.'_ I think.

Right. Rushing toward the bathroom, I grab my towel and carefully dab cold water on my swelling chin. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. I set the towel down and walk toward the door.

'_Could it be him? No, why would he visit me? Maybe to check if I'm alright?' _my thoughts start again. I feel excitement bubbling inside me and I hastily swing the door wide open only to see my little sister with a bag of apples. The excitement died down and disappointment sat at the pit of my stomach.

"You were expecting someone else, I presume?" Suzuna says with a flat tone.

I roll my eyes and make way for her as she walks in. I glance at the apartment in front of me before deciding to shut the door completely.

"Place looks nice." She continues. Suzuna scans the room with the same bored look she's had since she was a kid. Now at 16, I'm beginning to feel worried that that's the only look she'll ever show. "Better than the last one, at least."

"Well, I made a few changes." I shrug. She continues to pace the room and I faintly notice that she's grown an inch taller. Suzuna has the same black hair as mine and the same golden eyes. The only difference would be the lack of emotion in hers. And it's probably my fault.

"How's mom?" I blurt out. She fixes her eyes on the view of the beach just across the apartment building, her back facing me.

"She's fine." Suzuna answers with the same void tone. "In fact, she told me to bring you these. Since she knows you can't cook."

"Who's with her at the hospital then?" I say with alarm in my voice.

"The nurses. They're taking good care of her." She begins to walk toward the counter and sets the apples. "Come. Let's eat."

"Will she be okay there alone?" I sit on one of the stools in front of her.

Suzuna starts to peel the apples and shape them into bunnies. Our mother had taught us how to make bunny apples when we were kids but I never seem to get them right. Of course, Suzuna was better at household chores. I only lift heavy stuff.

"I told you, she's with the nurses." I watch carefully as she pierces the small kitchen knife through the apples and gently carves ears on them. She's always been the gentle one. She always fixes the things I wreck. Always cleaning up the mess I make. Always being the mature one in the family.

I stare down at my hands. These hands that have done my family so many wrong things. It's good that I left. I couldn't bear to hurt them any more than I already have.

"She doesn't blame you, Misaki-nee." She stops peeling the apples but still she doesn't look at me. "She never has. It's been two years."

I feel the tears starting to show so I shove my face down to my folding arms resting on the counter. I suppress the sobs but the tears have already poured down. I feel Suzuna's gentle hand on my hair. Smoothing them down.

I know she's just saying that to make me feel better. I know I'm to blame for everything. I always screw up.

"Stop crying already. Makes me think you can't handle things on your own. Maybe I should move in with you here." She says. I stop sobbing and glare at her.

"Are you crazy? What about mom? You're just gonna leave her alone in the hospital?" I half yell then I realize Suzuna was just playing me.

"Just eat. Mom says I should visit you here at least once a week. You know, just to check up on you."

I nod and nibble on an apple. She made a few suggestions on the furniture and promised to help me repaint the living room and bedroom. After that, she quickly left. Suzuna stays with our aunt for the meantime until mom gets better. _If _she gets better.

I think of my mom and how she won't be able to see anything but white walls and white people in the hospital. I feel the guilt rising again. But it won't do any of us good if I keep moping around. I should find some work since I need to pay for mom's hospital bills and the rent. Plus, I need to go to school. It's my last year after all. I told myself not to screw up this time. I got fired from my last job at the grocery store for beating up a customer. The manager knew I was only doing the right thing but the customer vowed to press charges if I wasn't kicked out.

I sigh at the memory then grab my bag and head downtown where all the restaurants line up. I start off with a fancy one called _manger avec amour_. I really have no idea what that means but I go in anyway. I meet up with the manager and it turns out this is a French restaurant. The waiters and waitresses are required to speak French to customers. Unfortunately, I don't speak French so I wasn't qualified for the job.

I look around again and find a cute little maid café. It's got frills and flowers everywhere. I continue to walk. There is no way I'm working in there. I stop in front of a rusty old diner and talk with the manager. Sadly, they weren't hiring today. A lot of his cousins applied for a job at the diner and all the spots were filled. I search again but it's either, I'm not qualified or they weren't hiring.

My feet begin to ache and I start to feel dizzy from all the nodding. I sit on one of the benches on the street and take my shoes off. I flex my toes and muscles to shake off the pain. Red spots were forming on my ankles and toes, what with all the walking that I've been doing. Coincidently, that maid café I skipped a while ago was right in front of me.

I go in thinking I won't qualify for the job since they probably need a cute girl who knows how to smile and be polite. The bells ring as I open the door.

"Welcome!" a girl with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, says. She was wearing a black maid costume that stops at her mid-thigh with a white apron around her waist. I look around and find others wearing the same outfit as hers. The girl in front of me clears her throat and ushers me to a table.

"So, what will it be Mistress? Would you like to order our special or—" I cut her off before she starts reciting the whole menu.

"No, no. I'm not a customer. I was wondering if I could talk to your manager. I'd like to apply for a job."

The girl stares at me from head to toe and gives a curt nod before going to the kitchen. I look around and see that most of the customers are men. I'm not really comfortable around the opposite sex. Well, they look harmless. Besides, if they try to do anything funny I can always kick their asses with my aikido.

After five minutes, a short girl with short dark hair appears from the kitchen. She wore the same outfit only in blue. She looks at me with seriousness and sits down on the seat opposite of mine.

I clear my throat before starting my introduction. "Hello, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. I'm eighteen years old. I'd like to apply for a job here if you're hiring. Any job will do. I just really need one. I can clean, I can do the dishes—"

"No." she says sharply.

"I-I'm sorry?" I feel my heart in my mouth as I wait for her next sentence.

"You don't look like someone who cleans." Strike one. "Or someone who does the dishes." Strike two. "You look like someone who could wait." Strik—.

"Wait, what?" she slowly closes her eyes and when she opens them, they shine like stars. She grabs my hands and gives me a beaming smile.

"I'm Hyoudou Satsuki, the manager of this beautiful café. Now, you will be assisted by Erika and Subaru. They will guide you with the dos and don'ts of this place. Don't worry, you are in good hands." She smiles again.

"Wait a minute. I don't seem to understand. Are you hiring me?" I ask.

Her big eyes stare at mine for a moment. "Why of course!"

"But I haven't even introduced myself properly. How can you hire me that quickly? I could be an ex-convict or I could have a drug problem."

"Are you an ex-con?" she asks.

"No."

"Do you have a drug problem?"

"No." I answer again.

"Then you're hired. But not as our cook or janitor. You young lady will be a maid."

"Umm… Sorry?" I probably sound stupid right now.

Manager nods. "Look at you! You're beautiful! I don't want to hide this beauty in the kitchen! Besides, every week we have different themes. We get to dress up! I'm sure you'll suit all the costumes we have! All you have to do is smile and be polite."

Oh great. Two things I can't do. Despite my inner complaints and objections, I smile at manager and give a bow.

"Please take care of me then."

* * *

I drag my feet up to the elevator doors and slump down to the floor as soon as I get in. I'm so tired. My knees feel like jello and I can't wait to feel the soft pillows under my aching neck. I rest my head against the wall of the elevator and close my eyes. As the doors start to close, a hand suddenly stops them. I look up and I see him. He shakes his head and drops of water land on my face. It must have rain just after I arrived. His coat was soaking wet and his shoes make a squishing sound. He notices me and I freeze up again. The doors close and he and I are alone.

"Sorry. Got caught in the rain." He smiles. I feel nostalgic again. How is he doing this? Does he even know? "You've lived here long right? Sorry, I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Usui Takumi." He holds his hand out for me to shake but I'm too frozen to move. "Oh wait." He wipes his hand with a dry handkerchief.

I slowly shake his hand, my eyes never leaving his. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

He withdraws his hand first leaving mine hanging for a few seconds before I pocket them in my jeans.

"So you live alone?" he asks. I nod in response. He suddenly smirks and I feel my face heat up. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"I just don't want to embarrass myself like last time." I mutter.

He suddenly chuckles. "Oh right. Speaking of that, is your chin alright?"

"Uhh, yeah."

He suddenly comes closer to me and lifts my face up. We stare at each other and for a moment, I swear he was going to kiss me. Then he smirks.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I push him away and his hand drops to his side.

His smirk widens. "I just wanted to see if you're face was okay."

"I told you, it's fine! You didn't have to do that." I exclaim. I cover my face to cool myself down.

"What? You thought I was going to do something?"

"N-no." I answer.

He smirks again. "Ayuzawa, why is your face red?"

I gasp and turn around. "It's not red!"

"Eh?" He chuckles then leans against the wall. I can sense him staring at me.

"What are you looking at?"

His smirk turns into a soft smile. "I never noticed how cute you are."

My eyes widen at his words. "What? What are you talking about?!" I half scream.

He chuckles again. "You," he pauses then he faces the door. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

I wanted to say 'so do you'. But I figured it would be awkward for the both of us if we meet somewhere and keep reminding each other of someone else.

The elevator stops at the 5th floor and the doors split to open much to my dismay. I guess our time is up. He goes out first before me and enters his apartment without so much as looking my way. I feel disappointed. I expected for us to have some kind of connection but I guess that's just me. It's probably just coincidence.

I head to my door and stuff my maid costume in the closet.

It's a cold and breezy Monday. Winter is approaching. But I'm here in a maid café wearing my stupid maid costume. My brows meet as manager brushes my hair.

"Well, don't you look pretty in cat ears?" She says. Her bright smile as usual makes me feel at ease. For a thirty-year-old, she's pretty childish.

"Umm, manager? Why is my dress shorter than the others?" I timidly pull my skirt down.

"Weeeell to be honest, we didn't have any other costumes left for you and the person who wore that was pretty small. But don't worry! We'll work on it as soon as possible! For the meantime, please bear with that." She laughs nervously. I sigh and grab a tray.

"Okay Misaki. Bow and greet the costumers. And remember, smile and be polite." Subaru says.

"Smile and be polite. Got it." She smiles and heads out.

I follow her and greet the first person I see entering the café.

"Welcome Master!" I bow down. Suddenly, I hear a small chuckle. A chuckle so familiar it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I slowly straighten up and right in front of me is one person I didn't want to see that day.

Usui Takumi.

* * *

**I'm back! :) So there was this cute guy living in our apartment building and he looked so familiar. Anyway, I thought of writing about it because it's kinda cute. :3 Unfortunately, he moved away after a month or so. Bummerrrr. But I feel like we're destined to meet again. HAHA. I'm kidding. :3 Anyway, how was your Christmas vacation?**

**Don't forget to review awesome readers! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So, I had time and I remembered that I had to make up for the countless late updates so here it is. A little shorter than the usual but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The feeling struck me like a giant tidal wave. I can smell his scent. Like mint and fresh soap. My eyes land to his. There's a little spark in them that's barely visible. Then I gaze down slowly to his mouth, curved a little on one side. My jaw hangs open from shock and I recover quickly before Honoka—the dirty blonde-haired girl—could scold me.

I flash Usui a big fake smile and bow down. I silently wish I could bow all day so he won't see me. I rise up and lead him to a table near the window. He stares at me with the same expression and I begin to wonder if he's mentally rolling on the floor laughing at my ridiculous outfit.

"What would you like to order Master?" I say. It's taking me all my strength not to hide in the storage room from humiliation.

He stays quiet for a second then starts to open his mouth then closes it again. His fingers steal their way to his chin as if his deciding. He opens his mouth again then closes it. I mentally roll my eyes.

_Can't this guy decide already?_

Finally, he speaks.

"I want an omelette." I blink twice before writing it down on my paper. I smile to him and walk away. I still feel him watching me and I pray I don't trip.

"Erika." I say.

She turns around to face me and raises her eyebrows. "Yes? Is there a problem?"

My throat becomes rusty as I try to make sense of what I'm about to say. "That blonde guy over there by the window, is he a regular?"

Erika looks behind me and adjusts her glasses.

"Oh, he's alone this time. How strange." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows at her. She smiles and continues. "He's not here every day but when he does come, it's usually with a young woman."

Oh, so he's that kind of guy huh. No wonder he acted the way he did in the elevator. He's a flirt. I try to push my luck and ask her again. "Is it a different woman every time?"

"No. It's always the same blonde woman." She turns as manager calls her. "Well, I better get back to work. You should place that order quick." Then she heads outside. I look at him again and he starts waving at me. Quickly, I duck behind the curtains with the gracefulness of a panda. I give the cook Usui's order then lean against the counter. I'm probably going to get scolded for lazing around but I can't help it.

_The same woman._

I guess he has a girlfriend. I shouldn't be so surprised. It's not like he knows me. But for two years I've had this weird feeling that I've known him long before I met him. And I always felt like it wasn't a coincidence that I ended up living across his apartment. It's like there's a big gap in my memory. One second he was there and the next, a hole has been punched through my mind.

I always imagined that he and I met somewhere before. Somewhere with a lot of green—like his eyes. A lot of lights. And glass walls. And a single flower. A lotus maybe? Purple? Blue? Then he smiles mysteriously and I smile back. Then he says "It's fine. You're safe with me." Then...

Then that was it. It's not even a memory. You're supposed to remember memories but this one I can honestly say is just a story I've created in my mind. A story I badly want to become a memory so I'll know that it happened.

"Misaki!" I'm pulled back to reality by Honoka's high-pitched voice. "Just because it's your first day doesn't mean you get to sit on your laurels."

"I-I'm sorry. I was just waiting for my order." I say. Hastily, I grab the plate on the counter and walk toward Usui's table. I mutter a quick "enjoy" and rush to another table.

The bells ring and I look at the door to see a beautiful blonde woman in a peach dress with a khaki coat. She takes off her scarf and looks around. Her eyes land on Usui then she smiles. I watch her as she gracefully walks toward him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. I look away and decide to focus on what the customer in table five is ordering. I fake a smile and then walk to the kitchen.

Erika comes in just in time with a tray. "Well, I guess Miss Blondie was just running a little late today." She says. "Why don't you take her order, Misaki? It 's always the usual she wants anyway."

"Umm, I don't really feel very well tonight." I lie.

She sets the tray down and places a hand on my forehead. "Are you sick? Oh dear, was it because of the rain last night?"

I fake a cough and lean on the counter as if my legs are weak. "I guess. I got home late last night." More lies. It's wrong. But I couldn't take another sight of Usui and that woman animatedly talking. I've watched him for two years. Watched how he goes out every eight in the morning and comes home before nine in the evening. Or how he fumbles on his keys to look for the right one for his door. Or how his apartment smells like pancakes every Saturday morning. Or how he brushes his hair back or how he squints his eyes every time he comes out. Or how he glances at the painting near the staircase.

Honoka sees us both and rolls her eyes. "You better stay in the dressing room if you don't want other people catching your flu."

"Honoka!" Erika exclaimed.

"She's right. I should stay there. I'm really sorry for the trouble." Erika slowly nods and helps me to a seat.

After a few hours, it's time to close up. I try to help locking the doors since I didn't do much serving. Manager says she doesn't mind though I feel really bad for lying. They are such good people—well, maybe except for Honoka—and they don't deserve to be lied to. I push the guilt to my toes and smile for the nth time tonight.

* * *

I wait for the elevator to open, and when it does, the woman in the cafe is right in front of me. She looks at me then smiles genuinely. I nod in response as she heads out.

_Wow. _I guess they're going steady. He even brought the girl to his home. I feel disappointed again. I walk in before the elevator doors close. When I arrive to my door, I look for my keys and realize that they're not in my bag.

_Did I leave it in the shop?_ Alarm starts to creep into me as I frantically search my bag for the second time. I drop the contents to the floor and wait for a clinking sound but none came. I sigh and drop to the ground.

"God why is this happening?" I mutter to no one. The halls are empty. It was late. I haven't eaten dinner and it is freezing. I wordlessly pray that the door would magically open so I can turn on my heater and wrap myself in layers of blankets.

Then I remember seeing the young woman and I feel even colder inside. I wish I could get mad. I wish I could blame this feeling on somebody else. But the painful truth is that it's no one's fault but mine. For falling in love with someone who doesn't know me as much as I know him.

The door in front of me suddenly opens and he's standing there still clad in the same clothes. His eyes are wide as he looks at me.

"Ayuzawa? What are you doing outside?" My brain is debating whether I should speak to him or not. The less rational part won.

"I left my keys in the shop." I say.

He gives me a smile. That mysterious smile I always imagine him giving me and I look away.

"Want to come inside? It's freezing out here. You're going to catch a cold." He pushes.

I shrug and shake my head.

"Your stuff's littered on the floor."

I shrug again. He begins to turn around but then stops halfway. All of a sudden, he grabs my things including my bag and brings them inside his apartment.

"Hey! What are you doing with my stuff?!" I yell.

"You want them? You can get them from here." He says as he puts all my things deep into the heart of his home.

I get up and walk towards him only to stop at the door.

"Scared?" he teases.

Yes. Yes, I am scared. I know that if I step inside, this will be the start of constant hi's and hello's. Of exchanged waves and smiles. Of frequent conversations. And it's painful because I know that when he looks at me all he sees is his neighbour. But then I look at him and I see the Usui in my made up story, giving me that mysterious smile.

"It's fine." He says. I stop my thoughts and look at him squarely. "You're safe with me."

* * *

**Okay? No? Let me know what you think! Still working on the next chapter for I'm in love with my brother. All you readers, have patience please. :3 Midterm exams are coming and I have a lot of reports to turn in. :( saaaaad. Please review my awesome readers! xoxo**


End file.
